Where is he?
by TheMostBeautifulPersonEva
Summary: It Christmas with the turtles, a pretty sad one really. :( prepare to cry your face off
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably going to make at least one person cry. Saddest thing ever. I'm crying just thinking about it. So if you don't want to watch a young child have his heart broken DON'T READ! I'm serious. Third Fanfic. so happy! *even if it's not* )**

**BTW- this takes place when they are four years old.**

Leo sat on his chair at the table and finished his letter to the wonderful Christmas icon, Santa. He had been preparing this card the whole year and a week before Christmas it's finally ready. He got off of the tall chair and looked at his glorious work.

''What's that?'' Raph question, as he and the other brothers walked up to their brother. ''This, is my completed card for Santa. I wrote everything we wanted down and when I give it to him it'll be the best he ever got!'' he smiled to his brother. They all to laughing at him.

''What's wrong?'' Leo questioned angrily. ''That's stupid, Santa ain't real.'' Raph said continuously laughing. ''Yeah he is! If he wasn't we wouldn't get those presents every year!''

''Yeah what ever Leo, say what ya will,'' ''But we speak the truth.'' Don interrupted.

The three younger turtles waled out of the living room as Leo frowned at them and his card. 'Santa is to real, I know he is' he through the card onto the desk and stormed out of the lair. Alone

As he walked through the tunnels, he was stopped by a man in a long jacket and a long black beard. ''Hello little one, are you okay.'' He asked Leo's brown eye widened. ''I'm fine,thank you.'' Leo said as he tried to walk past the man. ''Wait!'' he insisted. ''What's that, in your hand?''

Leo looked at his card and frowned. ''It was my card to Santa, stupid I know.'' he said. A single tear falling from his eye. ''No no child. I think it's wonderful, ya know I work for Santa.''

A smile over took Leo's small face. ''Really?!'' the man nodded. ''Yes, Santa is my boss.

Leo looked at his card and gasped. ''Can you give this to him? On Christmas Eve?'' The man took the card from the child's small hands. ''Actually, you can give it to him yourself.''

Leo gasped again. ''Really? I can?'' the man handed Leo his card. ''Indeed.''

''Thank you, thank you so much! Can my brothers come to?'' Leo questioned.

''Actually, that's probably not the best idea. Santa is very busy.'' he patted Leo's shoulder. ''Now run along. And remember this is our little secret. Meet me on 49th street's alley '' he yelled. Then he whispered something into a ear piece as Leo ran to the lair. ''Doctor, we have a new specimen.''

**Whose ready to take the most emotional journey of their lives! Review Pwease.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people, if you liked the last chapter you might like this one. The next chapter is the sad one promise.**

Leo ran into the silent lair. He ran up to his room and closed the door, placing the card onto his lap as he sat on his small bed. He opened it and read it to himself silently. as he read he heard the creaking of his door and saw Master Splinter walk in.

''Hello, my son.'' he smiled

''Hello Sensei.'' Leo smiled back as his father sat next to him.

''Leonardo, did you leave without my permission?'' Splinter asked the young child. Leo grew uncomfortable ''Yes Sensei.'' he leaned down into the bed. ''I'm sorry.'' he cried. Splinter let out a sigh and turned to his son. ''It's alright, but next time ask and bring one of your brothers.''

''Yes sir.'' Leo sat up straight and closed his card. ''Is that your letter to Santa?'' splinter questioned. ''Yeah it is, Sensei while I was out, this man told me that he knew Santa, and on Christmas eve I can give it to Santa himself-''

''You revealed yourself!'' he stood and yelled. Leo slid back into a corners of his bed. ''Yes, but I didn't mean to. I-I ran into him. I-I'm sorry.'' Leo whimpered. Master splinter rubbed his temples and sighed. ''Leonardo, you are not allowed to see him again, understood?''

''But Sensei-''

''Understood!'' splinter yelled.

''Y-Yes father.'' Leo replied, secretly hiding two crossed fingers behind his back.

**Candy Canes and Icing this is getting good. Pwease review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people here is the sad one :(

Christmas Eve

Leo snuck out of the lair and onto the surface. He ran to the alley to meet who he assumed was an elf. Once he arrived he searched around for the man and Santa.

''H-Hello, hello.'' he yelled out.

''Hay. You came!'' the man ran out from the corner and rubbed the child's arm from behind. He cautiously search around the alley to make sure they were almost completely alone. Leo quickly noticed. ''It's okay I didn't bring anyone with me.''

The tall man smirked in excitement. ''Perfect'' he said as he stuck a needle with a green substance into the child's arm. ''Ow!'' The child flinched away. His body began to numb, and his vision blurred with dark brown eyes staring at the man. The child backed away only to be grabbed by another stranger. ''This is a great subject. His body is light and appears to be healthy. Wonderful features, his DNA will reacted nicely to the drug. Nice job Jane.'' the doctor said as he examined the child.

''Let me go!'' Leo shouted as he bit hard into the mans arm making him release.

''Dammit! You let him get away!'' Jane yelled.

''Not exactly. He shouldn't get to far with the poison in his system. But we have to hurry''

Leo ran through the streets avoiding the speeding cars as quickly as he could. He slid and fell into a cold puddle of water and most likely broke his frail arm. He ran into an alley and hid behind a trashcan. His arm hurt so bad he could barley move. His breathing was uncontrollable but he had to try. He couldn't be taken. He clutched tighter onto his soaking letter.

He heard the foot steps walk past the garbage can.

''He's here, I can tell.''

''Great.''

''So doctor what are you planning to do to the child?''

''Until we have all of the equipment we need, I need you to watch over him. Can you handle that?''

'Oh no there going to get-'' he was grabbed by a cold hand pulling him out from behind the trash can.

''Indeed, this child is very inviting, mentally and physically." he tickled the child's broken arm as Leo winced.

The doctor raised his eye. ''Well, be careful I need him if perfect shape for next week.'' Jane turned Leo upside down and held him by his foot as he tried to place him into a large plastic bag.

''No!'' Leo screamed. ''Somebody please!'' he sobbed. He waited for a miracle, for someone safe to turn the corner and let him out. Just like in the movies. He waited for his present to come true. But it didn't. He was placed into the bag and it was tied. The lack of air was suffocating the child. But he could swear he heard yelling outside of the death trap.

The bag fell to the ground. Leo tried to rip through the plastic bag with his good hand. 'What's going on.' he was shaking from fear and confusion. ''Leonardo!'' Leo looked around his eyes widened.

''M-Master Splinter!'' Yes it was splinter. He ran toward the child and opened the bag. He looked over the weeping child and looked him over, quickly noticing his broken arm.

''I'm s-sorry,'' Leo whimpered. ''I...I,''

''Shh Leonardo, It's alright.'' Splinter cooed. Leo sobbed into Splinter's shoulder.

They left the alley and entered the sewer, leaving the colorful letter on the ground being washed away by the rain.

Dear Santa,

For Christmas, my brothers each of my brothers want something cool and very awesome. Mikey, said he wanted a toy spider to put in his room to keep Raphie out. Donny, wants a chemistry set for him too use. He also wants it to have a flash light so he can use it at night. And Raphie said he wanted a punching bag that he could actually reach so he wouldn't have to get a stool or chair to practice. And for Christmas I would like the complete reasurrence that someone will be there for me. Always, and forever.

Your friend,

Leonardo

I'm still crying. Pwease tell me what you think! no i'm to sad for happy exclamation points.

Where was Santa when I needed him? Leo thought as he clutched his broken arm and shivered into his blanket.


End file.
